Diary of Twenty Five Tons
by dualstrike
Summary: Namine Ritsu is forced out of his home when a malfunction occurs in hi system. Now, he and Yokune Ruko are forced to live in the Vocsloid Mansion, where not everyone is a friendly person. All he has is a simple diary. Title may change. R&R. Rated K -T
1. New Beginnings:  Entry I

**Diary of Twenty–Five Tons – Chapter 1 – Diary Entry I – New beginnings  
**_**When forced to move out of his old town and into the Vocaloid mansion – where most state once you get more famous the eviler you get – because of an incident, Namine Ritsu writes down his personal thoughts that are filled with anger, hatred, confusion and possibly even a tiny bit of happiness.**_

**Rating – K+ – T. M for possible lemon filler chapter... Thingy.**

**Couples – None as of now. Possible Ruko x Ritsu or Rook x Ritsu, depending on my mood.**

**Genre – Hurt/Comfort**

**A/N – Whooohooo~! I'm on a roll. Anyways, I keep seeing these "Diary of insert characters here" and I decided to write one for Ritsu. Oh, each chapter will cover a month. Like, chapter one will cover October. Anyways, enjoy~!**

**October 13, 2010**  
_Dear Diary,_

Just a few minutes ago I found out that because of my small _missile malfunction_, we have to "Evacuate the area". Give me a fucking break! The explosion wasn't even that big! I think there's more to that than just that small incident, but honestly I don't give two shits about it. Ruko did look a bit worried – she was talking to Teto on the phone about me, but I have no idea what she was saying... Something about "them finding me". Who's them? Ugh, whatever. I don't fucking care.

According to Ruko, Teto's got a place. She said that it's where most of the VOCALOIDs and other UTAUs are. Mostly Vocaloids are there. Fuck my life – I don't need their prissiness in my life now. Unfortunately I don't have much of a choice; Ruko said I either have to go or live on the streets. She said it in her deep voice. I hate it when she does that. That usually means she's serious.

Hmm... Besides that what else happened... Oh! I celebrated my nineteenth yesterday. Teto sent me a nice card. Said she's gonna give me my real gift when I get up to the mansion. Ruko gave me a new DS since mine kind of broke. Oh, she gave me this journal because she thinks if I write down my thoughts my anger issues will die off.

I don't have anger issues!

...

Ok, maybe that's not true. I guess I can get a bit angry sometimes, but... I can't help it when people look at you funny just because you're a cross dressing male who has missiles in his chest! It's not my fault – blame my damn creators. Ugh.

Ruko said that I can start a new life if I go through with this – no one will know who I am. They won't know that I'm really a male, or one of the military's deadliest weapons (That's what Ted and Teto say, of course). They'll think I'm just a plain old UTAU and just a normal... Girl... Hopefully.

I hate to admit this, Diary, but I'm kind of... Scared. What if something bad happens? More badly than the incident that just happened (Which, I remind you, don't really remember what exactly happened)? I'm just afraid. I don't want anyone innocent to get hurt. I mean, I'll have Ruko and Teto there, and Teto said that Hatsune Miku will look after me as well...

...

You know Diary... I should call you something over than 'Diary', since it reminds me of 'Dairy' and I'm not really fond of dairy products much (Except for ice cream). Maybe I should call you... 'Inuhebi'. You remind me of my old snake – dog plush that my brother gave me before he turned into a giant _douche_.

OK, Inuhebi it is!

Maybe... Maybe this won't be so bad. Oh well, I'll have to wait and see.  
I'll write in ya when I get to the place and explore a bit. See ya for now.

~Namine Ritsu


	2. New Beginnings: Entry II

**Diary of Twenty-Five Tons – Chapter 1 – Diary Entry II – New beginnings  
**_**When forced to move out of his old town and into the Vocaloid mansion – where most state once you get more famous the eviler you get – because of an incident, Namine Ritsu writes down his personal thoughts that are filled with anger, hatred, confusion and possibly even a tiny bit of happiness.**_

**Rating – K+ – T. M for possible lemon filler chapter... Thingy.**

**Couples – None as of now. Possible Ruko x Ritsu or Rook x Ritsu, depending on my mood.**

**Genre – Hurt/Comfort**

**A/N - Wooohooo, this is late. xD I wrote this during school, but so much has been happening to me that I had to put it off, then I forgot to transfer it to the interwebz. xD Also, it may seem like I'm character-bashing but I'm not. These are simple characterizations I gave them (I actually really like Meiko). ANYWAYS, enjoy~~.**

* * *

**October 16, 2010**  
_Dear Inuhebi,_

Not much has been going on lately. Well, besides me getting hit in the damn face by a damn vase that was thrown by two damn twerps. I am so going to kill them. Nevermind them for now; hell I still have no idea who they were. Well, I know their last name, but this place is so big and packed with so many people, I might never see them again.

Anyways, Ruko and I just got to the mansion and apparently Teto and Ted (Teto's perverted older brother who is afraid of me, according to Teto herself) are somewhere in France on some damn UTAU tour. Fucking bitches.

I also found out that Ruko will be busy looking for a new home (Apparently we're not living at this mansion forever), so she'll be gone a lot. This means I'll be stuck here with that damn teal haired girl. Ugh, when I got hit in the face she helped me out (It's cleaned and bandaged now. Ruko says I look tough, which I guess isn't good for my image since my toughness got us into this mess apparently).

Anyways, so after she cleaned and bandaged my cut, she introduced herself. _"Hi, I'm Miku Hatsune~~! You're really pretty!"_ I want to punch her in the face. She's always smiling. She's one of the most famous VOCALOIDS out there. To be honest, I was expecting her to be a bit bitchy since she's popular, but I'm kinda glad she isn't; it makes my work easier. I wish she wasn't so damn cheery!

Ruko introduced me. I'm not good at introductions, so Ruko pretty much explained why we're here. And get this - Miku knows I'm a boy because of Teto. Damn it Teto! I'm gonna kill her when she gets back. Miku says that Teto only told her since they're best friends, but... I'm worried.

Why?

Well, when Miku was giving us a tour, people kept staring at me like I was some freak. It bothered me so much. Some red head girl was whispering, looking in my direction. God, I wanted to kill her, but I guess Ruko must of noticed me raging a bit because her grip tightened on my shoulder (Which, by the way, really hurt) and rushed me along.

Miku only showed us where things and places were, so I'm gonna have to meet a few people myself. Fuck my life.

...

Damn it, just my luck. Ruko just poked her head in and told me to go meet some people. I'll write more when I get back, Inuhebi. Watch out though, this might be my last entry if I don't fucking kill myself from this place. This place is insane.

* * *

**October 16, 2010 - four hours from last left off**  
_Dear Inuhebi,_

Well, things weren't so bad. In fact, they went well.

To be honest, I was just gonna go to the park and say I met people when Ruko asked me about it, but that didn't work. Miku had dragged me outside to enjoy the day with the other popular Vocaloids and fanmades. None of them talked to me though; they kept staring at me _again_. Fucking...

Well, one person did talk to me.

He was kinda aloof from the rest of the group, though he looked like that ice cream eating nerd, except he was red, and his coat was black and red too. He sat next to me and just like that, we started talking about how stuck up these guys seemed.

His name is Akaito Shion, and our conversation was pretty basic. I asked him how long he's been here.

"A long ass time, about four years now... Time flies when you're watching all of these guys get high off of their own fame." His tone was kinda scary when he said that, but I ignored it. I asked him what it was about the popular guys that bothered him so much. He chuckled.

"Problem... Yeah, I guess you can call it that. Anyways, this is how it is at the mansion - the more famous you get, the bitchier you get. Then, at the height of your career, you're miserable because you have no friends, and then your career falls to pieces. That's what happened to MEIKO."

He pointed at the girl in the rather revealing outfit. God, her tits scare me. Ted always said I was too... Gay to like tits. He used to say that.

But then I punched him in the face and placed him in the hospital for a few weeks.

Anyways, Akaito said that a few people are "immune" to this "curse", one of them being Miku since she was a saint from the beginning. And there are a few people that are too. He said he would introduce me to them soon. After our little Vocaloid discussion, we kinda just talked. I told him about why I was here, what I liked... Stuff like that. He did most of the talking, since I don't really like talking much.

I didn't tell him I was a cross dresser. Not yet, maybe sometime soon.

Anyways, Akaito told me _not_ to get up bright and early tomorrow; that's when Miku and the other stupid popular Vocaloids go out and I guess I have to pretend to sleep or else they'll drag me to the mall or something. He says that's what the other "immune" do to avoid them. What is this, a zombie break out...?

I guess I'll play some Pokémon before I go to bed. I gotta train my Squirtle...!

_~Namine Ritsu_


End file.
